


it makes me wanna be all yours

by humanluke



Series: 5sos prompts [27]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Meet-Cute, Motorcycles, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanluke/pseuds/humanluke
Summary: luke got a little too drunk.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood
Series: 5sos prompts [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019475
Kudos: 2





	it makes me wanna be all yours

Luke hates that he’s let himself get this way currently.

Michael was supposed to keep an eye on him, make sure that he didn’t have too much to drink, was supposed to make sure that he wasn’t going to make a complete and utter fool out of himself.

It’s only when it’s become 1am and he is far too drunk to get himself home does it become a fucking problem.

Of course, Michael has a ride home. His boyfriend, Ashton, is picking him up, so he’s all set on that front. He curses himself, hating every inch of himself that let himself get so carried away. (He partially blamed Michael as well, who was egging him on a little bit, and it has been a busy night at the bar, so there was so much good energy that he’d felt impossibly obliged to keep up with everyone else.)

Which is how he ended up sitting here, on the steps of the bar, trying to work up the courage to walk home or order himself an Uber. He’s crying a little, because vodka makes him weepy sometimes, and he hates that he’s so weak. He rubs some glitter and tears from the corners of his eyes, and sighs to himself, thinking about how fucking stupid he is for the tenth time tonight.

“Hey, uh, do you have a ride home?” The voice startles him a little as he looks up slowly. He sees Calum, he thinks his name is, standing in front of him, leather jacket carelessly slung over his shoulder as he looks down at him. Calum is Ashton’s roommate, if he remembers correctly, so he’s safe. Or he should be safe. Even if he looks very dangerous (and sexy) with his leather jacket and a cigarette dangling from between his fingers.

“Um,” Luke starts, sniffling a little, and he thinks he must look really fucking stupid right now, on top of being stupid. “I, uh… don’t. I walked here, because I live… 4 blocks away? But… got too drunk, and… I don’t know if I can walk that far?” He thinks he sounds absolutely pathetic right now, but Calum just chuckles, taking a long drag from his cigarette. Luke is enamoured with the way his lips curl around it, inhaling the smoke like his life depended on it. He swallows harder than he means to when he exhales, and hopes to god he didn’t hear him.

“I can give you a lift if you need,” he offers, grinning a little bit down at him and gesturing to his vehicle. Luke looks away from Calum, eyes falling on the motorcycle that he’s gesturing to, and he pales almost immediately as he swallows again. Calum lets out a soft chuckle, taking another drag from his cigarette as he looks at him expectantly. Luke bites his bottom lip into his mouth as he thinks -- one one hand, he could try to walk home, and probably fall over and hurt himself in some way, or get kidnapped.

Or he could get on the back of this very attractive man’s motorcycle and risk dying that way.

He thinks he would prefer to die with the hot man on a motorcycle, thank you very much.

“Um, that would be nice,” he says softly, tucking blond curls out of his face as he looks up at him. “I’ve never ridden on a motorcycle before, though…” Calum just smirks at him as he exhales the smoke, and Luke watches him shamelessly, completely enamored with the very sight of it.

“Don’t worry, you’ll just have to hold on tight, pretty thing,” he suggests. Luke feels himself blush a little bit as he pushes himself up from the steps of the bar. Calum drops the butt of his cigarette to the ground and stomps it out, sliding on his jacket before shoving his hands into the pockets of his tight jeans. “I’m Calum, by the way, if you didn’t remember. Ashton’s roommate.”

“I remember,” Luke mumbles, cheeks still pink as he looks him over. He’s never been so wholly attracted to someone, but he thinks maybe it might be the alcohol doing the talking for him. (Or a mixture of both. He does remember thinking he was cute when he was sober before, he thinks.) “I’m Luke. In case you didn’t remember…” Calum just grins at him again as he grabs a spare helmet from his bike, offering it to Luke. He grimaces at the thought of it ruining his curls, but also doesn’t want to die of a brain injury, so he takes it from him.

“I remember you, don’t worry, Luke,” he grins. “Other than you giving quite the show tonight, I’ve met you a number of times with Michael and Ashton.” Luke feels a little embarrassed that he isn’t as attentive as Calum is as he regrettably puts the helmet on his head. Calum puts his own on as well, sitting on the seat of the bike and patting behind himself. “Hop on, pretty boy.”

Luke huffs a little at the comment, but he’s tipsy and kind of likes the pet name, so he climbs onto the back of the bike. He loosely holds onto him, his feet clinging to the sides of the bike for dear life. “There,” he hums a little bit. Calum shakes his head a little, pulling Luke’s arms tighter around him, and Luke feels his whole body grow warm.

“Don’t want you to fall,” he hums lowly, his voice husky as he winks back at him before starting up the bike. He revs the engine a few times, and Luke lets out a small yelp as he takes off down the road. He presses his face into Calum’s shoulder, taking in the smell of cigarettes, cologne, and gasoline as they go down the road. He wonders briefly why he’s never asked more about Ashton’s roommate suddenly as he’s clinging to him dearly for his life. He’s going to have to inquire more tomorrow, if he remembered after all those drinks have muddled his brain.

The ride isn’t long, and he’s still clinging tightly to Calum, heart racing when he stops his bike in front of the apartment he shares with Michael. He’s glad Michael is staying with Ashton tonight, because if he wasn’t, he would never hear the end of the teasing. Calum is chuckling at him once he turns the bike off, and Luke slowly lets go of him, feeling embarrassed all over again.

“Thank you… for the ride,” he says softly, biting his lip as he takes his helmet off. He hands it to Calum, who takes it from him, holding it close to his chest.

“Anytime, Luke,” he grins, admiring him slowly, his lips turning up on one side into a smirk. “You ever need a ride, you give me a call. Especially when Michael and Ash leave you on read.” Luke lets out a soft, anxious laugh, tucking some curls behind his ear. He turns to head up his stairs before turning back to him.

“Do you maybe wanna… come inside with me?” he offers, before the alcohol wears off along with his confidence. Calum grins himself, pulling off his own helmet and setting them both in the back compartment as he climbs off his bike.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](http://cakelftv.tumblr.com)!


End file.
